


Into the Blue [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's all about love.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Blue [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to carawj, cosmic_llin, purplefringe, silly_cleo and such_heights, all of whom saw early drafts of this and said helpful and encouraging things. ♥

**Into the Blue**  
**Music:** Cerys Matthews  
**Content notes:** one bright white flash  
**Download:** [vid](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/fipyl2yib1d6chh/Doctor_Who_-_Into_the_Blue_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3:24 minutes, 51MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6g7ywhy09k1y6hb/Doctor_Who_-_Into_the_Blue_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/208279.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/183625.html) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/dp3g_0QT184) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/67840702351/into-the-blue-music-by-cerys-matthews-doctor)

[Doctor Who - Into the Blue](http://vimeo.com/79558850) from [shinyjenni](http://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: theseshoes)


End file.
